YO RENACERE
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Songfic. Terry resurge victorioso de las cenizas. Incluye aparición "cameo" de Neil, y un tercer personaje misterioso


**YO RENACERE**

Por Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976, y producida para televisión por TOEI Animation, 1977._

_FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

_YO RENACERE, tema escrito y compuesto por Ricardo Cocciante, e interpretado por Ricardo Cocciante, José Luis Rodríguez y David Bolzoni, respectivamente._

_/_

En la montaña más alta del interior de Pittsburgh, y oculto entre la espesa y serena vegetación, se encontraba, alejado de todo bullicio, un sanatorio para los más afligidos. Alcohólicos, drogadictos, e incluso pacientes desahuciados por grandes hospitales por éstos no tener probabilidades de recuperación, iban a parar a ese santuario para aliviar el alma de cuantos allí llegaban; y una mañana de abril, una nueva primavera comenzaba para tres seres…

_**Yo renaceré, ciervo en primavera**_

_**Tal vez regresaré, gaviota de escollera**_

_**Sin un pasado que olvidarme,**_

_**Sin nada más que preguntarme**_

_**Con un camino por delante**_

Un hombre de profundos ojos zafiro y largo y oscuro cabello se retorcía bajo las sábanas. Dormir sería la mejor solución a todo, estar sumido en los sueños hasta el día de su muerte; pero el sonido de los pajarillos, y otros animales silvestres, provenientes del exterior, le recordaba que tenía un propósito para con otros, y una promesa que cumplirse a sí mismo y a los demás. Se levantó con pereza, presto a reunir suficiente ánimo para despedirse de un nuevo amigo, el paciente de la habitación contigua, y quien, al igual que él, también sería dado de alta en unos instantes. Ambos seguirían rumbos distintos, aunque a medida que el otro le había contado la porción que había recuperado de sus recuerdos, estaba cada vez más seguro que ambos caminos habrían de cruzarse… tal vez con un mismo fin.

A pesar de todas las horas que había reposado, Terry sentía un latigazo de dolor castigándole las sienes, y no era para menos, luego de treinta días de sobriedad, y ocho de no ingerir medicamento para inducir el sueño. Había roto en frío hasta dejar atrás el vicio que casi había costado su carrera, resistiendo, cual gaviota de escollera enfrentando el fuerte oleaje, el deseo de beberse una botella completa de penas y amarguras, causando daño a su cerebro, y otras partes de su cuerpo. Había prometido a Eleanor que saldría limpio y renovado de allí, para luego rescatar el tiempo perdido entre ambos, y de igual modo, afrontaría su responsabilidad con Susana, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que regresar a su lado ayudaría en su recuperación. Sin embargo, la imagen de una rubia enfermera atendiendo con esmero a decenas de pacientes en una modesta clínica, sobrellevando su propia carga por medio del trabajo, había servido de antídoto para salir adelante, ya fuera por su propio bien, como por el de otros… realmente los por qués ya no importaban.

_**Yo renaceré, amigo fiel, amigo mío**_

_**Y me transformaré en un ser**_

_**Distinto al que yo he sido**_

_**Aguila blanca de montaña**_

_**Que vuela, mas no sueña,**_

_**Que va de frente, que no engaña**_

Su compañero en desventuras había sido su mayor inspiración para dar ese primer paso hacia su curación, y al haberse enterado de las circunstancias bajo las cuales el joven había sido internado, muchas cosas habían quedado claras para él, como si el otro enfermo hubiera sido un ángel enviado por Dios, el Cristo al que había ignorado por muchos años, para ayudarlo a salir de las tinieblas, y caminar hacia la luz, tal y como le ocurriera a él tiempo atrás. El paciente del cuarto vecino había sido, pues, el águila que había volado a la cima de la montaña, y que a partir de hoy, comenzaría el vuelo de descenso hacia la tierra, dejando en la cama sus sueños e ilusiones de niño, y colocando crudas realidades en su maleta, listo para mirar, frente a frente, a toda una familia que lo había dejado abandonado en las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación, aunque dudaba que alguno de sus miembros supiera…

_**Yo renaceré,**_

_**Amigo, y tú estarás conmigo**_

_**Y sé que encontraré**_

_**Toda la fuerza que yo ansío…**_

La única diferencia entre Terry y su nuevo y fiel amigo, era que este último desconocía que existía la posibilidad de toparse con el actor con más frecuencia fuera del hospital, y quizás sería así el resto de sus vidas, y ello dependería de las decisiones que el inglés tomara en un futuro… aunque dicho futuro comenzaría a partir de _ahora_.

… _**sin miedo alguno de caerme**_

_**Seguro al fin de levantarme**_

_**Seré un eterno caminante**_

Comenzó a vestirse, inhalando y exhalando el aire puro que había respirado las pasadas semanas. No sería fácil responder a las preguntas de los periodistas, como tampoco sería agradable manejar el constante asedio de sus fanáticas, a lo que había que añadir el sinnúmero de cantinas disponibles en cada ciudad, proveyendo el falso elixir que lo hacía olvidar; pero ahora que había conocido de cerca el mal ajeno, estaba en paz con lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces, contrario a su amigo, quien apenas empezaba a levantarse de lo que había creído una vida sin pasado, y si éste estaba en la mejor disposición de ponerse en pie sin siquiera estar seguro de haber tropezado alguna vez, él también proseguiría su camino, ya fuera uno existente u otro desconocido, sin miedo a caer nuevamente, pues ya había estado antes en ese sendero de sombras.

_**Yo renaceré sin mis pasadas frustraciones**_

_**Y amigo mío, intentaré hacer verdad mis ilusiones…**_

Tomando su vieja valija, Terry abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a su compañero antes de abandonar la clínica; pero en cuanto estuvo fuera de su cuarto, un moreno de estatura promedio estaba siendo conducido a la fuerza por dos encargados a una de las habitaciones, gritando a viva voz: "¡Suéltenme!" Estaba enloquecido, y Terry lo reconoció de inmediato, a lo que comenzó a reír ante la ironía de la situación. Todo estaba cerca, recordándole a ella… todo. Continuó riendo como hacía tiempo no había hecho, hasta que el recién llegado oyó la risa, y volteándose con furia exclamó: "¡Tú… tú tienes la culpa de todo!" Y liberándose de los dos hombres, se abalanzó contra él, oprimiéndole la garganta con las manos. "¡Por tu culpa Candy no quiso casarse conmigo! Me las pagarás, Terry Granchester…"

El actor dejó de reír en cuanto sintió que Neil cerraba el cerco a su garganta. Aunque el mayor de los hermanos Legan siempre había tenido un carácter volátil, esta vez lucía desquiciado, como si hubiera ingerido una gran cantidad de… 'No es para tanto', pensó, buscando aire para respirar, 'él es un reprimido, y vive aferrado a las faldas de su madre, pero de ahí a que se derrumbe con sustancias-'

Apartando a Neil del cuello de Terry, uno de los oficiales tomó la palabra. "Le ruego que disculpe al nuevo paciente, señor Granchester; su cuerpo está saturado de opio, y su familia ha determinado que debe permanecer aquí, en el anonimato, hasta tanto él se desintoxique, y no es la primera vez que esos parientes recurren a nuestros servicios", y volviendo a tomar control del iracundo joven, ambos hombres lo llevaron al final del corredor, donde ubicaba una habitación reservada exclusivamente para pacientes con los casos más difíciles de tratar. Por suerte, él no había tenido que ingresar a esa área, y ahora que veía a Neil desaparecer por la remota puerta, sintió mucha lástima por él. ¡Cuántas frustraciones debía tener para haber buscado, y encontrado, la falsa salida de las drogas! Cuántas desilusiones, comenzando por el ¿rechazo? de Tarzán pecosa… "Eso sí que es nuevo para mí", dijo entre risas, hasta que comprendió la magnitud de la revelación de Neil. Otro hombre había mostrado interés en Candy, y a no ser porque ella había rechazado al moreno… cerró los párpados con fuerza al imaginar la sola idea de que su pecosa abriera su corazón a alguien más, no precisamente Neil, más bien alguien como- "Albert", pronunció en voz alta, y por primera vez, descubrió sentimientos encontrados respecto a su amigo de Londres. ¿Qué tal si se enamoraba de Candy, o peor aún, si se casaba con ella? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a sentir celos; después de todo, ella era joven, y estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida junto a alguien más, ¿o no? ¿Acaso Candy estaba atravesando las mismas contradicciones por las que él estaba pasando? "Neil cayó en la oscuridad porque no vio la luz al final del túnel, pero si ella lo hubiera aceptado…" Abrió la boca ante el asombro de haber hecho un nuevo descubrimiento: había bastado con ver lo bajo que había caído Neil, contrario a la rehabilitación de su amigo, para llegar a una simple conclusión... existen dos caminos para hacer verdad las ilusiones. La senda que había tomado Neil era la misma que él había estado a punto de completar antes de ingresar al sanatorio: la de escapar de la realidad, y no forjar nuevas maneras de realizar los sueños. Por su parte, su compañero de terapias había resuelto, con alegría y optimismo, liberarse de las restricciones físicas que había sufrido, y al hacerlo, se liberaron, a su vez, las cadenas emocionales que impedían que recordara su antigua vida… hasta ahora. "Lo siento, Susana", dijo en voz baja, "pero sólo tú debes hallar tu propósito en la vida, como de seguro lo hará Neil en su tiempo…", y también sintió una profunda pena por el chico del cual se habría de despedir, ya que la decisión del actor habría de tocar las vidas de muchos, y lastimar la de otros, incluyendo la de él, algo que su risueño camarada aún desconocía. Procurando labrar su propio destino, iría por ella, y si él había sido capaz de renacer de las cenizas, bien podían hacer lo mismo los demás… eran _sus_ ilusiones, no las de ellos. "Tarzán pecosa", sonrió, "hagamos renacer lo que en un principio nos unió…", y por primera vez desde su llegada a Pittsburgh, tuvo unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo de ese remanso, ansioso de buscar una nueva oportunidad junto a Candy, no sin antes…

Tocó la puerta de la habitación adyacente, esperando haber llegado a tiempo para decir adiós, o más bien hasta luego, al joven que con su ejemplo hiciera una diferencia en él, en su estado anímico… pero sólo el silencio respondió.

"¿Señor Granchester?"

Una enfermera le hablaba desde el corredor, a lo que él se dio la vuelta. "¿Sí?

La chica se aclaró la garganta. "Justo ahora su amigo acaba de irse, y me ha enviado para decirle-"

Terry sintió una profunda tristeza en su interior. "¿Se ha ido, dice?"

Ella continuó. "El quiere que usted sepa que lo que ocurra entre ustedes a partir de este momento no importa, y que la amistad de usted ha sido mejor remedio que todas las medicinas que había tomado desde que llegó."

El alzó las cejas en completo asombro. ¿Sería posible que…? "El lo sabía", descubrió, admirando aún más al noble caballero que estaba próximo a retomar su vida a cualquier costo, al igual que él. "El no es un tonto… debió haber leído los diarios", y corrió disparado hacia la salida, cuyos jardines armonizaban a la perfección con el entorno a su alrededor. Buscó por todos lados, con la esperanza de intercambiar unas últimas palabras… quería decirle que a pesar de lo que el tiempo, y las circunstancias, les depararan, siempre serían amigos. Caminó por la estancia una última vez, pero todo había sido inútil: el otro chico se había marchado, y no le quedó otro remedio que desearle lo mejor en el futuro.

_**Tendré mi rumbo definido**_

_**Feliz , así, de haber nacido**_

_**Mirando al cielo, al infinito**_

Y desde un rebuscado arbusto, un hombre se despedía, en silencio, de su mejor amigo, y potencial enemigo. Apenas había recobrado su pasado, y quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, como, por ejemplo, quién lo había llevado hasta allí, y por qué no había recibido visitas de sus amigos; pero gracias a Terry, no sólo tenía un panorama más claro sobre qué había sido de su gran ilusión de antaño, sino que había recargado sus energías lo suficiente como para recuperar la sensación motora en su cuerpo, y hoy, más que nunca, se sintió feliz de haber nacido. Tal vez Terry no lo sabía, pero ambos tenían en común algo más que un período de aislamiento en un hospital, pero eso era algo que el inglés debía descubrir por sí mismo. Renaciendo del limbo en el que había estado sumido varios años, aguardó a que Terry se marchara, y finalmente dio inicio a un nuevo rumbo, ahora más definido… y agradeciendo a Dios esta nueva oportunidad de vivir, miró al cielo, y tomando una rosa blanca en sus manos, caminó sin prisa, pero sin pausa, adonde Dios y el destino dispusieran… a Chicago… a Lakewood… al infinito.


End file.
